Sur les lèvres
by mim0u
Summary: Suite de Pas sur la bouche. L'histoire se situe quelques mois aprés. DMHG


Cela faisait quatre mois que j'avais quitté Poudlar diplômes en main.

Depuis quelques temps je vivais avec Potter et cela n'était pas aussi déplaisant que j'aurai pu l'imaginer.

Le plus surprennant était que nous nous étions découvert des affinitées et qu'une amitié était née entre nous.

Aprés mes études j'étais parti en mission pour l'Ordre.

Je l'avais retrouvé dans un cachot du manoir où séjournait le seigneur des ténèbres .

Vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il avait dû être torturé à maintes reprises à coups d'Endoloris.

Quelques mois plutôt il était parti chercher des informations avec Weasley, malheureusement ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade.

Weasley était mort en protègeant son ami et Potter avait été fait prisonnier.

Je l'avais sorti de cet enfer dans lequel il vivait depuis plus de deux mois. Cependant lors de cette expedition ma couverture entant que « agent double » avait été découverte.

C'est pour cela que le vieux fou avait suggéré une cohabitation entre Potter et moi afin d'assurer la sécurité de l'un comme de l'autre.

Aprés quelques réticences, nous avions fini par accepter.

Cela datait de deux mois.

Seulement, même si j'avais trouvé un ami en la personne de Potter, je sombrais peu à peu dans la dépression.

Elle me manquait.

Sa peau, son odeur et ses lèvres qu'elle m'avait laissée goûter une fois, une seule.

J'avais pensé qu'en habitant avec son meilleur ami j'aurai eu des occasions pour la voir mais elle appartenait elle aussi à l'Ordre et avait donc des obligations.

J'étais tellement mal que j'avais été jusqu'à voler une photo d'elle à Potter.

Je savais qu'il l'avait remarqué mais bizarrement il ne m'en avait jamais parlé.

Lorsque je contemplais cette photo les mêmes questions revenaient à mon esprit.

Savait-elle que je faisais parti de L'Ordre ?

Que j'avais sauvé Potter, son meilleur ami ?

Que j'avais risqué ma vie pour cela ?

Non, surement pas.

Et même si c'était le cas, m'aurait-elle considérée autrement ?

Je ne savais plus vraiment où j'en étais.

Tout ce que je savais, c'était que tout les soirs je noyais ma peine dans du whisky pur feu.

Potter voyait mon mal être et essayait de comprendre afin de m'aider.

Seulement comment aurai-je pu lui expliquer que la raison de mon tourment n'était autre que sa meilleure amie.

Il n'aurait pas comprit.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre cette relation qui nous avait unis.

Un matin de Septembre elle était apparu dans notre salon.

Seulement, la joie de la revoir avait vite fait place à un grand désespoir.

Elle avait enlançée Potter qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis sa dispariton et n'avait pas tardée à remarquer ma présence.

Ses paroles furent dures et son regard froid. Un regard qu'elle ne m'avait jamais lancée même à l'époque où je la blessais de part ma stupidité.

Elle avait demandée à Potter d'une voix qui avait perdu toute sa chaleur des explications sur la raison de ma présence chez lui.

Elle était parti aussitôt le récit de son ami fini, lui promettant de revenir plus tard.

Elle avait l'air troublée.

Potter m'avait fixé avec insistance mais n'avait posé aucune question.

Quelques jours plus tard je décidais de passer du temps avec ma plus grande amie, celle qui avait toujours été là quand j'avais besoin d'elle.

Ma bouteille de whishy pur feu.

Assis dans le canapé je me servais mon énième verre tout en me ressaçant de sombres pensées.

Qui aurait cru que je deviendrais aussi pathétique ?

Par sa faute…

Elle m'avait brisée et la revoir ne m'avait pas réconforté malgrés ce que je pensais.

Cela n'avait fait qu'ouvrir un peu plus les blessures de mon âme.

Cette relation n'avait été qu'un rêve éphémère et le reveille avait été plus que brutal.

La réalité est si cruelle.

Je le savais, je l'avais toujours sû et ce depuis mon enfance.

Je me rendais compte que mes sentiments pour elle n'avaient fait que me rendre aveugle.

Je l'aimais, elle m'avait utilisée.

Je me croyais fort mais je n'étais qu'un faible.

Au début je pensais contrôler notre liaison mais c'était elle qui tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre.

J'avais perdu et je savais que je ne gagnerais jamais contre elle.

« L"homme qui se bat sans chance de victoire n"est qu"un fou suicidaire. »

Cette phrase que Rogue m'avait tellement répété lors de mes études prenait un sens aujourd'hui.

J'avais été le seul à souffrir de cette relation et si elle reprennait, comme je l'avais souhaité depuis ces derniers mois, elle en sortirait indèmne comme la dernière fois.

Ma décision était prise.

Plus jamais…

Un « pop » me fit sortir de mes pensées.

Je relevais la tête pour voir qui avait l'audace de transplaner chez moi à cette heure si tardive et par la même occasion me déranger.

C'était elle.

Encore elle.

Elle devait être passée pour voir Potter, alors sans lui laisser le temps de parler je lui avais expliqué qu'il était chez la petite Weasley pour la soirée.

Je fuyais le plus possible son regard, je ne voulais pas la voir.

Tout ce que je désirais à cet instant c'était qu'elle parte loin de moi et qu'elle me laisse en paix.

Elle s'avança vers moi sans un mot toujours avec son étèrnel petit sourir en coin.

Je me levais du canapé, il fallais que je trouve quelque chose car je savais pertinemment comment cela allait se terminer.

En quelques secondes mon cerveau avait trouvé une dixaine d'idées pour m'échapper de cette situation, seulement mon corp refusait de bouger comme stupefixé.

Elle arriva à ma hauteur et effleura du bout des doigts ma joue.

Je ne pûs que fermer les yeux sous ce délicat touché qui me ramenait quelques mois en arrière.

J'avais l'impression de revivre une de nos soirée à Poudlar.

Elle déboutonna ma chemise tout en embrassant mon cou puis carressa mon torse de ses mains alors que les souvenirs de notre liaison n'arrétaient pas de défiler dans ma tête.

Je repris conscience à ce moment et la repoussa légèrement, me rapellant ma décision prise quelques minutes plutôt.

« Arrête ! C"est terminé tout ça. » lui dis-je peu convaincu moi-même.

Elle me regarda avec un air de défi.

« Pourtant tu avais l"air d"apprécier. » me lança-t-elle.

Elle avait raison.

J'aimais tout en elle et un simple contact entre nous me faisait me sentir de nouveau vivant.

Seulement je devais m'en tenir à ma décision, réapprendre à vivre sans elle et à dépasser cette douleur qui me rongeait de l'interieur jour aprés jour.

Elle s'avança de nouveau vers moi.

Je la saisissais par les épaules pour l'empècher de se coller à moi en lui adressant un « non » catégorique qui ne permettait aucune contradiction.

Elle recula et je pus voir sur son visage la tristesse qui venait de l'envahir.

Je fus surpris par cette réaction que je n'avais pu prévoir.

Jamais elle n'avait laissée paraître ses sentiments et émotions face à moi.

Mon coeur se serra devant sa peine.

Je ne pouvais pas la voir dans cette état.

Blessée par ma faute.

Je lui pris son menton entre mes doigts, l'obligeant à relever son visage.

La voir si fragile à ce moment me déstabilisa.

Je me penchais lentement vers elle et captura ses lèvres.

Elle ne résista pas ce qui m'étonna me rappellant toute les fois où elle me les avait refusée.

Elle passa ses mains derrière mon cou alors que j'enlaçais sa taille.

Elle répondit à ce baiser entrouvrant légèrement la bouche pour me laisser l'approffondir.

Quand nos langues se trouvèrent, une chaleur de bien être me fit abandonner mes bonnes résolutions.

Une fois.

Juste une fois.

Aprés tout, comment aurai-je pu lui refuser quelque chose que moi-même je désirais ?

Je mis fin au baiser et l'entraînna dans ma chambre.

Je ne voulais pas courrir le rique d'être interrompu par le retour de Potter.

Une fois arrivés dans la pièce, je reprennais possession de ses lèvres.

Dieu que je l'aimais.

Mes mains quittèrent ses hanches pour venir lui caresser le dos sous son chandail.

Sa peau m'avait cruellement manqué.

Je la débarassais de ce vêtement devenu génant puis je la soulevais pour la déposer sur mon lit.

Je me mis au dessu d'elle prennant appui sur mes coudes.

Mes mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux alors que j'embrassais sa délicieuse bouche.

Je compris à ce moment précis que plus jamais de ma vie je ne pourrais me passer de ses lèvres.

Elle se releva légèrement pour enlever complètement ma chemise alors que je lui retirais son sous-vêtement, libérant sa séduisante poitrine.

J'effleurais sa peau nue du bout des doigts.

Elle était parfaite…

Je libérais ses lèvres pour aller caresser de ma langue la pointe de ses seins.

Remontant vers son visage aprés quelques instants, je couvrais au passage sa peau de légers baisers.

Je plantais mon regard dans ses yeux aux reflets doré.

Je fis glisser sa jupe le long de ses fines jambes alors qu'elle défaisait mon bas.

Elle n'avait pas attendu pour faire subir le même sort à mon sous-vêtement et j'en fit de même avec le sien.

D'une de mes mains je parcourais ses courbes.

Je m'arrêtais devant l'entrée de son jardin secret en y glissant un doigt.

Elle laissa échapper mon prénom dans un léger gémissement presque inaudible.

Je souriais.

C'était la première fois qu'elle m'appelait ainsi.

J'entamais un doux mouvement sous lequel elle se cambra et fit onduler discrètement son bassin.

Alors que je la torturais agréablement, elle prit en main ma virilité et la caressa lentement.

Devant cette tendresse, le désir qui m'habitait depuis le début se mit à me consûmer de l'intérieur.

Je ne pouvais plus attendre.

Je voulais la posséder, ne faire qu'un avec elle.

Je stoppais mes caresses, remontant mes mains le long de son corp.

Elle fit de même, ayant compris mes intentions et noua ses bras autour de mon cou.

Je capturais ses lèvres en même temps que je m'immiçais le plus lentement possible en elle.

Je voulais profiter de ce moment.

Lui faire l'amour sans que sa bouche ne me soit interdite décuplait mon plaisir.

Je commençais un douce cadance, fermant les yeux en entendant ses soupirs.

Dans ces moments elle était encore plus belle…

Frémissant sous mes caresses.

J'accelérais peu à peu le rythme, plongeant au plus profond de son être.

Elle noua ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Quelques instants plus târd, nous jouissions ensemble.

Elle, reversant sa tête en arrière.

Moi, blottissant mon visage dans son cou.

Je m'allongeais à ses côtés puis je l'attirais vers moi afin de la serrer dans mes bras.

Contre toute attente elle ne se dégagea pas, allant même jusqu'à me rendre cette étreinte.

Son comportement me troublait.

Aprés quelques minutes alors que je commençais à sombrer dans le sommeil j'entendis un « je t"aime » prononcé faiblement.

J'ouvris les yeux sous la surprise et regardais ma belle.

Elle semblais endormie.

Etait-ce mon imagination qui me jouait des tours ou la réalité qui se montrait plus tendre avec moi ?

Je ne savais pas.

Cependant ce soir là elle resta toute la nuit blotti dans mes bras.

--------------

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont encouragés avec leur commentaire, sans ça je n'aurai pas écrit cette suite.

Bisous


End file.
